et si vous deviez avouer des choses qu'on ne voudrait jamais avouée
by pavarotti62
Summary: Kurt doit faire face à une nouvelle qui va changer sa vie...


**Petite histoire sur un chapitre, mais il est plein d'amour, de peine, de tristesse….**

Que faire contre la maladie, voilà la phrase que Kurt avait sortie au médecin, et la réponse fut sans appel.

Kurt était nauséeux ces derniers temps, il n'avait guère beaucoup d'appétit, il s'était enfin décidé à aller voir un médecin. Blaine ne l'avait pas accompagné, il sentait au fond de lui que quelque chose de grave se préparait et il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter pour le moment.

Mr Hummel, les résultats sont arrivés…assied vous je vous en prie. Fit le docteur

Est-ce que c'est si grave Docteur ? demanda Kurt.

Oui, je suis désolé, mais ça l'est. fit le médecin.

C'est quoi ? fit Kurt en releva la tête essayant d'être fort. Le SIDA

Non, votre compagnon ne risque rien de ce côté-là, vous avez un cancer répondit le docteur.

Oh mon dieu ! que faire contre la maladie demanda alors Kurt

Je suis navré Kurt….

Et la réponse fut sans appel. Kurt se prit la tête dans les mains, il souffla un grand coup et demanda au docteur s'il pouvait rester là un moment, puis il finit par quitter le cabinet, il sentit son portable vibrer plusieurs fois dans sa poche mais n'eut pas la force de répondre, il voulait être seul, réfléchir, il pensait à Blaine, son père, Rachel, et un tas d'autre choses qui lui semblait tellement insignifiante avant, et qui aujourd'hui prenait tout leur sens. Kurt avait presque 30 ans, un métier qu'il aimait, une amie plus proche d'une sœur qu'il adorait par-dessus tout, et un mari, Blaine était le mari parfait, il vivait tous ensemble, Rachel n'avait pas trouvé l'âme sœur comme si son cœur s'était fermé à toute relation. Il se décida à rentrer après une fatigue qui relevait plus du stress que de la marche qu'il venait de faire. Il fallait prendre son courage et annoncer à ceux auquel il n'aurait jamais voulu faire du mal qu'il allait mourir.

Kurt enfin, Blaine et moi on commençait à s'inquiète, tu ne répondais pas fit Rachel

J'avais besoin de marcher un peu, assied vous tous les deux, j'ai une chose à vous dire fit Kurt

Tu me faire peur là, fit Blaine.

Assied toi mon cœur s'il te plait.

Blaine s'exécuta et Rachel fit de même, Kurt se place au milieu et pris chacune de leur main dans les siennes, ferma les yeux, inspira un grand coup et se lança.

Je tiens à vous plus que vous ne le pensez et ce que je vais vous dire n'est pas facile à entendre, il n'y a pas de bonne ou de mauvaise façon de vous l'annoncer, mais il le faut, j'ai un cancer, et on ne peut plus rien faire.

S'en suivirent des cris de douleurs, des pleurs, des mots, Rachel s'effondra littéralement dans son lit, Blaine ne parlait plus et regardait dans le vide, on venait de lui prendre la plus belle chose au monde, son mari. Kurt se leva et alla voir Rachel, il posa sa main sur son dos, elle se retourna et le serra si fort que Kurt en garda l'odeur de son parfum sur son pull pendant un bon moment.

Les jours passaient et Blaine comme Rachel profitais de chacun des instants qu'ils pouvaient vivre avec Kurt mais Rachel n'allait pas mieux comme si elle mourrait elle aussi, un jour alors qu'ils étaient seuls dans l'appartement elle et Blaine, Kurt était parti travailler, Blaine s'approcha pour lui parler.

Rachel, dis-moi ce que je peux faire, tu ne vas pas mieux, tu dois te bouger, fit Blaine

Je ne peux c'est au-dessus de mes forces, je vais perdre mon Kurt, Kurt ne peux pas me laisser, je ne peux pas vivre sans lui FIT Rachel en pleurant.

C'est mon mari je te signale, je ne peux pas non plus mais je m'efforce d'être fort pour lui fit Blaine qui souffrait aussi.

Non, tu ne comprends pas, (Kurt rentra à ce moment mais personne ne l'entendit, il écouta la conversation), je ne veux pas le perdre, je suis amoureuse de Kurt !

Pardon ! je crois que tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis, fis Blaine

Si je sais ce que je dis, il n'en a jamais rien su, je préférais me taire que de le perdre, j'ai sacrifié mon amour pour lui à mon amitié, je sais qu'il est gay et qu'il ne m'aimera jamais, mais je suis vraiment amoureuse de lui, pourquoi crois-tu que je n'arrive pas à trouver l'âme sœur, je ne vis que pour Kurt.

Mais quand on est à deux, tu dois souffrir Rachel, tu aurais dû en parler, fit Blaine qui comprenait étrangement la situation.

J'ai appris à vivre avec… je suis désolé Blaine, je ne voulais pas te l'avouer de cette façon, mais il ne doit rien savoir, promet le moi. Fit Rachel.

Je te le promets. fit Blaine en quittant la chambre de Rachel

Kurt se faufila dans la cuisine et ressorti de l'appartement comme si il n'y était pas rentré. Il s'agenouilla dos au mur et laissa échappé toute la peine qu'il avait au fond lui. Après avoir craqué il se releva et rentra comme si de rien n'était…

Bonsoir vous deux ça va ? fit Kurt avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Oui mais toi ça va ? demanda Rachel

Oui, vous êtes bizarre tous les deux ? vous êtes sur que tout va bien.

Oui, ça va mon cœur fit Blaine en embrassant Kurt

Parfait alors on s'habille et on sort. Fit Kurt

Quoi, mais il neige dehors et...

Justement, on va faire du patin à glace. Tous les trois, allez Melle Berry, on se bouge…fit Kurt en poussant Rachel hors de l'appart.

Ok, on y va. fit Rachel en prenant son manteau.

La soirée se passa à merveille et les trois amis rentrent fatigués mais heureux… Mais une fois dans leur chambre chacun refaisait face à cette putain de maladie. Kurt ne parvenait pas à dormir, repassant la conversation de l'après-midi. Kurt entendit crier Rachel dans son lit, un énième cauchemar, il se leva et Blaine voulu le suivre, mais Kurt l'en empêcha. Il alla dans la chambre de Rachel et ferma la porte. Blaine attendit un peu avant de se lever et de tendre l'oreille. Les aveux de Rachel le travaillaient intérieurement.

Rachel, réveille-toi, je suis là fit Kurt en prenant Rachel contre lui

Kurt, pourquoi, je ne veux pas, tu ne peux pas partir, j'ai besoin de toi. Fit Rachel en larme.

Je sais, je sais. Rachel regarde-moi, s'il te plaît ….. fit Kurt en relevant la tête de sa meilleure amie

Kurt, je suis si triste…

Kurt plongea son regard bleu dans les yeux de Rachel et ce qui suivit fut incompréhensible…. Kurt posa un baiser délicat sur les lèvres de Rachel.

Kurt qu'est-ce que ….fit Rachel avant d'être interrompu par un doigt tremblant sur ses lèvres…

Ne dis rien, et juste laisse toi faire….Je ne suis pas un expert dans ce domaine mais avec toi ce sera diffèrent je le sens…..

Kurt s'allongea sur Rachel et les choses se firent presque naturellement, l'acte était teinté d'amour, de souffrance de tendresse de don de soi, de tout ce qu'on peut offrir de plus beau, Rachel avait les larmes qui coulaient toutes seule, et Kurt aussi, mais il voulait garder cela pour eux, Blaine derrière la porte écoutait la gorge serrée, il avait mal mais il comprenait que c'était un cadeau qu'il voulait lui faire … Kurt sentait le plaisir montait en lui mais ne se repoussa pas pour autant, Rachel eu un soupir d'extase et étrangement ca réchauffa le cœur de Kurt, une fois l'acte fini, il resta allongé à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme, puis parti rejoindre Blaine qui ne dormait pas.

Blaine il faut que je te dise quelque chose, fit Kurt

Je sais, et je ne t'en veux pas, Kurt comment tu l'as sus ? fit Blaine

Je vous ai entendu, je suis ressorti pour ne pas lui faire voir que je savais. Fit Kurt, avant de se blottir contre son mari…

Un mois passa dans un silence de plomb, Rachel paraissait toujours aussi triste et l'état de Kurt empirait, jusqu'à ce matin de janvier ou Blaine reçu un appel de l'hôpital, Kurt était au plus mal il ne lui restait quelques heures, ça y est c'était la fin, Blaine passa chercher Rachel et allèrent ensemble à l'hôpital. Ils accompagnèrent Kurt jusqu'au bout, avant de partir Kurt serra Blaine contre lui très fort et Rachel se mit à pleurer.

Rachel arrête je t'en prie, ça va pas arranger les choses. Fit Kurt.

Ce n'est pas facile à dire devant Blaine, Kurt, je …

Vas-y je t'écoute, Blaine est au courant pour cette fameuse nuit fit Kurt en serrant la main de Blaine.

Kurt je suis enceinte…

C'est génial ma grande félicitions. fit Kurt d'une voix faible.

De toi KURT ! fit Rachel en pleurant

Je sais et tu me vas faire le plaisir de prendre soin de lui, comme tu l'as fait pour moi, maintenant j'aimerai rester seul avec Blaine s'il te plait…demanda Kurt.

Kurt et Blaine restèrent ensemble jusqu'au dernier souffle de Kurt, Blaine resta un long moment accroché à son mari, rien ne pouvait calmer les larmes. Les obsèques furent magnifiques, Rachel et Blaine se tenaient par la main, Blaine avait promis de veiller sur elle. Apres l'enterrement, tous allèrent chez Burt, Rachel le pris à part dans une pièce toujours accompagné de Blaine, elle lui avoua que le bébé était de Kurt, sans dévoilé le reste, et ils rentrèrent à New York.

Quelque mois plus tard Rachel mis au monde un joli petit garçon sous les yeux émerveille de Blaine, il ressemblait tellement à son père, le problème du prénom ne se posa même pas, Kurt Junior répondirent en cœur les deux parents…

Ils restèrent ensemble, ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulant refaire leur vie, ils vivraient ensemble à trois au milieu des souvenirs de Kurt et de leurs vies ensembles à trois avant que la maladie ne leur enlève l'être qu'il aimait tous les deux…plus que tout au monde….

Voilà c'est fini….. Laissez-moi vos reviews et bonne lecture…


End file.
